


Let's waltz along to crappy pop music

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam didn't want to go to prom, but was eventually pushed into it by his mom and his best friend Michael. And at the end of the night, he's really glad he did go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's waltz along to crappy pop music

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a midam dance fic and a midam prom fic so hey ho I thought I'd combine the two and this is the end result. Enjoy!

Adam stood at the side of the dance floor with Michael, watching as his friends danced. His best friend had insisted that he went that evening, even though Adam could think of a million things he’d rather do. He didn’t see the point in senior prom, never had, but after much coercion from both Mike and his mom, he’d agreed to go. Now he stood uncomfortably in a loaned suit his mom had got for him, trying to ignore the way he was being stared at by the archangel next to him.

‘What?’

‘Why aren’t you dancing?’

Adam scoffed. For a creature older than time, his friend was really clueless about humanity and events like these. He shrugged noncommittally, not providing an answer to the question.

Michael moved to stand in front of him, hand extended. ‘Dance with me.’

The other boy looked him up and down, from the smart black suit that was tailored to make an impression, the slim golden tie that complemented his intense blue eyes wrapped around his porcelain neck that Adam had thought about using for things other than just dressing up for a dance, right down to his polished shoes. He wanted to dance with Michael, but he knew he would feel out of place with everything around them.

‘I can't. Everyone’ll stare and laugh.’

‘They’re staring now,’ Michael pointed out.

Adam looked around; the archangel was right. People usually stared at Mike – it came with being an angel at a human school, and even though Michael was his friend, had been since the day he had arrived, he still wasn’t used to the attention, and it made him uncomfortable in his own skin. He met Michael’s bright blue eyes with his own, breath catching as he remembered just how _blue_ they were. It was hard to believe that was their natural colour. The puppy dog pout the angel had perfected and was now pulling made him look away and sigh before he took hold of the still outstretched hand and let himself be guided to the centre of the dance floor.

‘I feel uncomfortable doing this,’ he murmured as Michael placed one warm hand on his right hip and the other, which was still gripping onto his own hand, out so it was between them.

‘I know,’ Michael said. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it. Follow my lead.’ He lifted his left leg to take a step forward, and Adam looked down at their feet and realised he was to move his right leg back a step, which he did.

‘Well done,’ Michael said, smile in his voice evident even though Adam was looking at their feet still. ‘Now, move your left leg back and then to your left- no, no, _your_ left. Yes, like that. Now move your right foot to join it.’

Adam felt like an idiot for not knowing how to dance. He recognised the music as a waltz, but it didn’t help him in the slightest. Michael was a good teacher though, and didn’t mind that Adam was incompetent, or that his foot was accidentally stepped on during the process. After a few times of going to the process, Adam managed to go through the whole set of movements without any direction from the angel whatsoever. He looked up and smiled his best friend, who smiled easily back. It was rare, Michael smiling. That was how Adam figured he was special; Michael only smiled like that at him. Any other time, it was either polite or formal, but with Adam, it was bright and made his eyes light up with joy.

After they had repeated the steps a few times, the song ended, and was replaced with another, more upbeat one, something Adam had heard being played on the radio a few days ago. He didn't really like it, but he supposed it was better than some of the stuff that could have been playing.

Slightly disappointed, Adam looked up at his friend. ‘We could waltz to this too.’

‘We could,’ Michael concurred. So they did, even though no one else was doing it. Adam no longer cared about people staring, because Michael made him forget. He ignored their giggling and whispering, and danced with Michael until the song ended a few minutes later.

He did blush, however, when Michael kissed his hand before bowing. ‘Mike, you don’t have to-’

‘I know, but I did anyway.’ He stepped forward so he could awkwardly pull Adam in for a hug. The other boy didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around the solid frame and squeezed comfortingly.

‘Thanks for making me come to prom,’ he said, before he leaned shortly forward to gently place a kiss on the archangel’s lips. He pulled back, looking at Michael, who seemed unable to temporarily formulate words. He chuckled lightly. ‘You’ve been a wonderful date.’

‘That is partially why I insisted you come here,’ considered the archangel.

‘Wait, hold up. You insisting I come here tonight was so I could be your date?’

‘Yes,’ nodded Michael. ‘I asked your mother about it, and she thought it a good idea.’

‘My mom was in on this?’ Adam asked, startled by the revelation. Although he supposed now her recent actions had made more sense, the way she had got a good suit for him instead of a tattered hand-me-down, and how she had made sure he looked smart before he left the house, positively beaming when she saw Michael take hold of Adam's hand to lead him outside.

‘She wants what’s best for you,’ Michael said. ‘And I managed to convince her I was one of those things.’

Adam shook his head and laughed. Michael’s head tilted in confusion, and his brow furrowed, but Adam kissed him again and his face relaxed into another smile, which made Adam smile too. A few people around them ‘aaw’ed, but Adam couldn’t really hear them, more interested in the satin curve of the archangel’s lips and the heaven he found within them. They broke apart eventually, and decided that leaving early could be excused on this occasion.


End file.
